90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Taylor
Kelly Taylor was, for the majority of the show's run, the lead female character of Beverly Hills, 90210. Portrayed by Jennie Garth, Kelly appears prominently in all but one of the four shows which compose the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. She was instrumental in launching the franchise's first spin-off, Melrose Place, and returned in the third spin-off, 90210. A survivor of several perils and personal challenges, Kelly is portrayed as a young woman who grows from self-absorbed teenage beginnings toward a gradually more sensitive and mature adulthood. Along the way, she gains the romantic attention of many, but begins to cherish a select few. ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' Introduction (S1-2) Kelly met Steve Sanders and Dylan McKay when they were each children, and would know both of them well into her adult years—initially dating the former, while harboring a recurring crush on the latter. Another pivotal introduction in Kelly's life came during her high school years, when she met a family that had recently moved from Minnesota to Beverly Hills. Kelly became fast friends with Brenda Walsh and felt an attraction toward Brenda's sibling Brandon, which was secretly mutual. Toward the end of the first season, Kelly eagerly and confidently attempted to win Brandon's heart at the high school Spring Dance—nearly succeeding. Brandon, however, soon informed Kelly that he couldn't go through with the relationship, as he'd come to view her as a sister due to her bond with Brenda. Kelly was surprised, and even offended by the remark, but she and Brandon remained on good terms. After Kelly's mother Jackie kicked her drug habit, she became romantically involved with Mel Silver, the father of Kelly's friend David. Mel and Jackie became engaged, and would go on to have Kelly and David's little sister, Erin. Kelly soon met Jake, a biker in his twenties who was an old friend and mentor of Dylan's. While she was openly drawn to him, Jake ultimately refused to embrace their attraction due to the fact that Kelly was still a teenager. This story line was used to launch the series Melrose Place—the first spin-off in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. After pursuing Jake throughout Los Angeles and eventually releasing her hold on him, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills. Dylan and Brenda (S3-4) Brenda and Dylan had been romantically involved for well over a year when Brenda left to spend a summer in Paris. During this time, an attraction developed between Dylan and Kelly at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. Kelly revealed a conscience as the fling progressed, often being the one to express guilt and reluctance, while at the same time finding it difficult to resist her nearly lifelong crush. The pair's feelings began to progress from simple flirtation to genuine affection. Once the summer ended, Kelly often found it hard to watch Brenda and Dylan together again. After Dylan and Brenda had broken up, Kelly questioned Brenda about her feelings on Dylan's new love life. Brenda stated that he was free to date whoever he wanted, and Kelly began seeing him next. Upon discovering this, however, Brenda became angered and felt betrayed. After all three had reconciled, Dylan was told that he would eventually have to choose between the two girls. He ultimately chose Kelly, which prompted the new couple—at her insistence—to also reveal their summer fling. A once-again angered Brenda quickly severed her ties with the pair. Kelly, however, gradually reached out to Brenda, eventually winning back her friendship. Brandon and beyond (S5-10) At her high school graduation, Kelly was reunited with her father for the first time in years. During her freshman year in college, she began helping Brandon out by serving as his date at special school-related events. As these parties progressed, romantic feelings emerged once again between Brandon and Kelly—eventually leading them to kiss. Due to her commitment to Dylan, however, Kelly and Brandon wound up acknowledging but suppressing their attraction once more. Brenda soon learned of the feelings between Brandon and Kelly, and expressed her blessing before moving away. In time, Kelly's romantic relationship with Dylan reached an end. She later traveled out of town to find Brandon, who was once again on school-organized business. Surprising him with breakfast in his hotel room, she was soon invited to spend the day with him. In contrast to the forwardness and confidence she'd displayed during their high school days, Kelly expressed her affections for Brandon in a more discreet and gentle manner. Brandon was touched by her actions and felt mutually drawn to her. From that point onward, their feelings evolved from mere attraction to a genuinely loving bond. Throughout the coming years (particularly during her ascension to female lead status), the writers further developed Kelly into a more compassionate, down-to-earth character—largely through her interactions with pure-hearted boyfriend Brandon. The character Valerie, a bad-girl-type who was an old friend of the Walsh family, arrived and often served both as Kelly's nemesis and foil. Just before Valerie's departure, however, the two women had formed a truce. Kelly faced and gradually overcame many trying experiences throughout the course of the show—including an eating disorder, a stalker, a cult, and substance abuse. In overcoming these matters, she was able to become a stronger person and at times help others. On the day of her wedding to Brandon, a decision was made at the last minute to not go through with the ceremony; the pair expressed a lack of being truly ready. They later parted on good terms after he left town for a new job in journalism. Kelly also got to meet her father's other daughter, who she'd never known of previously. As the series neared its end, Dylan—who'd been away for years—suddenly returned to Beverly Hills. He and Kelly resumed their friendship; after much temptation, they were eventually paired up romantically once again. At the series' conclusion, the matured Kelly had drawn on some of her roots by running a fashion business with best friend Donna. ''90210'' Kelly, now mother to a four-year-old son named Sammy (Riley Thomas Stewart), returned in a recurring role in the spin-off 90210. She is seen working at West Beverly Hills High School, along with her old friend Brenda, where she now serves as a guidance counselor. Initially, Sammy's father was implied to be either Jason Priestley's Brandon or Luke Perry's Dylan. In the September 1, 2008 edition of TV Guide, producer Jeff Judah stated that the identity of the father would not depend on which actor he could potentially lure back. In the September 16, 2008 episode, "The Bubble," it was revealed that Sammy's daddy is, in fact, Dylan McKay. This has led to speculation on possible appearances by Luke Perry.